total_drama_big_brother_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Tombstone Tee Time
Season 1 Week 2 HoH Following Jocelyn’s Eviction, The Bro Code got together and Jarrod told his alliance to win this week’s HoH competition. Meanwhile, London is still pissed off that Heidi ruined her top, she got back at her by putting some green dye into her shampoo, and when Heidi came out of her morning shower, she started screaming her lungs out and began to blame a few people. After the nomination ceremony, Rosanna was chatting to Heidi and Rain, and said that Treasure is a major slut. Unfortunately, Treasure was eavesdropping, and she got into a heated argument With Rosanna. Jessie started to form her alliance called The A-Gamers, consisting of Oscar, Jarrod, Treasure and Rain. She said that she is planning on getting Heidi out for what she did to her home jersey last week. HoH Challenge In this week's HoH competition, the houseguests will putt their eyeball golfball down the tombstone course, attempting to land it in the highest numbered slot possible. The slot the ball lands in will be their official score. The houseguest with the highest score will be the New Head of Household. Rain was the outgoing HoH, which means she wasn't eligible to compete. Nancy was the winner, with a score of 32, which means the Brains Clique was safe for the week. Nominees At the Nomination Ceremony, Nancy nominated Heidi and London. He said HeidI was constantly blaming other people for ruining her hair, and London for complaining recently. Trivia * Everyone wore their Halloween costumes in this episode. * Rain was the outgoing HoH, and she had to wear a blood soaked jumpsuit. ** She took it off minutes later because she said it was so disgusting. * Here's what everyone dressed up as in this episode: * Jessie - Honey Ryder from the 1962 James Bond film, Dr. No * Scotty - cop * Rachel - Naughty Kitten * Nancy - Kyrie Irving (she was wearing the Boston Celtics onesie with the number 11) * Toni - Moana from the 2016 film, Moana * Julian - James Bond (from the Daniel Craig era) * Court - red M&M * Jarrod - slutty cowboy * London - dora * Treasure - angel * Rain - sexy nun * Rosanna - Zombie Bride * Oscar - Johnny Unitas * Justice - hippie * Heidi - slutty pumpkin Quotes Jessie: (Diary Room) Ok, I have had it with Rachel, and if I did win HoH, then she would be technically safe too since I’m in the same clique as her. I also would have nominated Heidi for ruining my home jersey last week, as it now looks like somebody has puked on it! Rain: As it says in Leviticus, ah shit! I don’t know what the fuck it says in Leviticus, it’s just a huge boring pile of crap! Oscar: I would love to see that pumpkin patch slut out the door this week! Scotty: Say, shouldn’t Jessie and Julian emerge from the swimming pool, like what their characters did in those James Bond films? Rosanna: Who wants to marry an undead hottie, bitches!? Heidi: My hair is fucking green for no reason! That is just great! And I was going to be Marlyn Monroe this year! Nancy: Well why don’t you be the Jolly Green Giant? Toni: Or a slutty pumpkin? Heidi: Ok, you two bitches need to get the fuck out! Treasure: ATTENTION HOUSEGUESTS! I AM DRUNK AND HORNY! I REPEAT, I AM DRUNK AND HORNY! Jarrod: (Diary Room) Ok, I love it when costume parties provide the free alcohol, but people such as Treasure and Nancy should really drink less, because I saw those two pole dancing in the backyard earlier. Episode Guide Previous - Look What You Made Me Do Next - Stranger-er Things Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Head Of Household